growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween Week
HALLOWEEN - Two new items in the store: Spiritual Resonator (A hat that looks like the Brainwave Capacitor except that it summons a ghost) and the Gift of Growganoth if you're too scared to face Growganoth in person! If you aren't too scared, visit the world GROWGANOTH and dare to sacrifice your ordinary items for amazing new spooky ones! This event typically begins some time during the week of Halloween (October 31st). The main portion of this event is the special world named 'Growganoth' (GROWGANOTH1 - GROWGANOTH150 are also available). Here, you can drop items for different "Spooky" items, receiving back an item of equal or lesser rarity. Growganoth accepts a few special trades as well, which will always return a specific item back. Growganoth will reject items of Rarity 200 and greater, unless it is one of the special trades. 2013 Items *Candy Corn (sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of :' 1 or more')''' *Creepstone Platform (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : '''10 or more) *Pumpkin Block (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 10 or more) *Jack O' Block (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 15 or more) *Sigil of K'Tesh (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 20 or more) *Lit Jack O' Block (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 25 or more) *Cobweb (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 30 or more) *Slick Black Hair (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 35 or more) *Vamp Vest (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 40 or more) *Frankenhair (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 45 or more) *Haunted House (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 50 or more) *Creepy Hair (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 50 or more) *Evil Eye (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 55 or more) *Jack O' Lantern (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 60 or more) *Boney Block (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 65 or more) *Hockey Mask (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 70 or more) *Mummy Mask (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 70 or more) *Skull Mask (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 70 or more) *Wolfman Mask (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 70 or more) *Vampire Fangs (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 80 or more) *Cultist Hood Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 90 or more) *Cultist Robe (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 90 or more) *Vampire Cape (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 101 or more) *Lock of Black Fur (Sacrifice a [[World Lock|'World Lock']]) *Black Cat Leash (Use 25''' Locks of Black Fur' on yourself) *Familiar Leash (Sacrifice a Black Cat Leash) *Weather Machine - Spooky (Sacrifice any Weather Machine except for the Weather Machine - Sunny) *Sonar Bracelet (Sacrifice a Butterfly Leash) *Skeletal Horsie (Sacrifice a Tiny Horsie / Appaloosa) *Devil Wing Fragment (Sacrifice Angel Wings) *Devil Wings (Use '''4 Devil Wing Fragments' on yourself) *Bride Of Reanimator Remote (Sacrifice a Reanimator Remote) *Spiritual Resonator (Buy in the store for 40'.000 gems') 2014 Items * Death Scarf (Sacrifice a Medical Scarf) * Ecto Pack (Sacrifice a Fuel Pack) * Haunted Chemical (Sacrifice any Chemicals) * Nightmare Devil Wings (Sacrifice a pair of Golden Angel Wings) * Chaos Cursed Wand (Sacrifice a Fire Wand or Freeze Wand) * Electro Magnifying Glass (Sacrifice a Retro Magnifying Glass) * Dragon Bone (Sacrifice any dragon ) * Skeletal Dragon Claw (Use 20 Dragon Bones on yourself) * Harvester Of Sorrows (Sacrifice a Harvester) * Devilfruit (Using a Harvester Of Sorrow with Ecto Packs equipped, harvesting trees will occasionally yield them. Can also be obtained by their seeds) * Teeny Tiny Skull (Using a Harvester Of Sorrows with Ecto Packs equipped, harvesting trees will occasionally yield them) * Nightmare Magnifying Glass (Use 10 Teeny Tiny Skulls on yourself) * Hanging Thread (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 5 or more) * Doppelganger Potion (Sacrifice anything that has rarity of: 75 and more) * Claw Glove (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 70 or more) * Creepy Wallpaper (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 15 or more) * Haunted Mausoleum (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 85 or more) * Muerto Mask (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 70 or more) * Edvoid's Mistake (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 70 or more) 2015 Items * Teeny Wing Fragment (Sacrifice Teeny Angel Wings) * Teeny Devil Wings (Use 16 Teeny Wing Fragments on yourself) * Ghost Costume (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 97 or more) * Chainsaw Hand (Sacrifice a type of sword) * Soul Orb (Sacrifice a Heartbow) * Inside-Out Vampire Cape (Use 25 Cape Tatters on yourself) * Cape Tatter (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of 101 or more) * Cursed Fishing Rod (Sacrifice a Golden Rod) * Hellgate * Eldritch Flame (Sacrifice anything that has a Rarity of : 75 or more) * Flaming Cape (Burn Vampire Cape in Highly Combustible Box) * Black Aura (Sacrifice a Golden Aura) * Riding Demon Dog (Sacrifice a Riding War Wolf) * Dark Magic Barrier (Sacrifice a Forcefield) Category:Events Category:Halloween